Experimentando otra vida
by Yuko-96
Summary: Ryoma se levanta de su cama algo distinto a los otros días, al mirarse al espejo se sorprende y no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, ¿como lo hará con el equipo de Seigaku? ¿a quien recurrirá en busca de ayuda? ¿quien sera el causante de todo esto? ¿podrá resolver los problemas que este cambio le traiga? RyoSaku (al final) y un toque de humor c:
1. ¡¿Qué me paso!

**Hola Hola, bueno, este es el primer fic que hago del príncipe del tenis, esta serie me encanta *-* y hasta ahora me e decidido por empezar una historia aquí jeje espero que les guste :D**

*_pensamientos*_

**Los personajes de Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¡Qué me paso!

Era un día normal, bueno o eso quería creer Ryoma, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió como siempre al baño, con bastante pesar dio la llave del agua para lavarse la cara, después de lavársela abrió los ojos lentamente y vio algo, que jamas en su vida pensó ver, frente a él, en ese espejo se reflejaba una hermosa chica, de cabellos largos y lisos, también tenia muy buenos atributos, ya sea en su delantera como en la espalda baja; el chico miraba aun muy perturbado el espejo, no entendía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, quiso creer que era un sueño, pero no no lo era; el chico, bueno ahora la chica, no sabia que hacer, no tenia a quien recurrir, por que tanto sus padres como su prima se habían ido de vacaciones, y él se tuvo que quedar por las practicas del club; aun no creía, pero despues de un rato asimilo bien la situación y se decidió por hacer algo.

Ryoma: ¡pero que demonios, ¿que haré?! un momento mi voz... - el chico se dio cuenta de que su voz se había puesto mas fina y delicada, digna de una señorita. - debo... debo llamar a alguien que me ayude... ¿pero a quien? no puedo llamar a ninguno del club, ya que se burlarían de mi, ademas no podrían ayudarme, no saben nada de chicas, a ver... mmm... a quien llamos... ¡un momento! ¡Ryuzaki! - rápidamente saco su móvil y marco el numero de la muchacha.

* * *

_Sakuno: ¿Hola?_

_Ryoma: Ryuzaki - el chico trato de poner su voz normal._

_Sakuno: ¿Ryoma, que te sucede te oyes raro?_

_Ryoma: no me sucede nada, bueno si, necesito que vengas a mi casa y me ayudes_

_Sakuno: ¿a-a tu casa?_

_Ryoma: si, necesito que vengas lo antes posible por favor_

_Sakuno: bien, lo haré_

_Ryoma: te espero - Y así ambos finalizaron la llamada._

* * *

Ryoma: ojala ella pueda ayudarme, ¿que me habrá sucedido? - él ex chico espero mas o menos unos 20 minutos, hasta que llego la tan esperada muchacha; él/ella sintió el timbre de la casa y rápidamente miro por la ventana para cerciorarse de que fuera la chica y no uno de sus amigos, cuando la vio suspiro aliviado y bajo a abrirle.

Sakuno: Hola ¿esta Ryoma?

Ryoma: pasa - la chica hizo caso y "ambas" se dirigieron hacia la sala, al llegar Ryoma tomo asiento, y Sakuno también.

Sakuno: ¿Ryoma bajara?

Ryoma: yo soy Ryoma

Sakuno: ¡¿Qué!?

Ryoma: lo que oíste, desperté así esta mañana

Sakuno: ¿y no sabes que te causo esto? - dijo muy sorprendida aun por la noticia.

Ryoma: si lo supiera ya hubiera hecho algo

Sakuno: pero si tú no sabes que hacer entonces menos yo

Ryoma: lo se, pero, no sabia que hacer

Sakuno: ¿hoy tienes entrenamiento?

Ryoma: si, pero no iré

Sakuno: ¡debes ir! pronto serán las nacionales

Ryoma: aun queda mucho

Sakuno: si no vas, mi abuela te puede castigar

Ryoma: es... es cierto - dijo tragando saliva. - iré a cambiarme

Sakuno: espera... no puedes ponerte tú ropa, te queda muy grande - dijo "mirándola" ya que el pijama le quedaba muy grande y se le caía, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

Ryoma: no tengo mas ropa

Sakuno: creo que no tengo mas opción, espérame aquí

Ryoma: ¿a donde iras?

Sakuno: iré por algo de mi ropa, lo necesario para que puedas entrenar

Ryoma: esta bien - después de decir eso, Sakuno se marcho; Ryoma espero mas o menos 30 minutos hasta que llego la chica con un bolso deportivo.

Sakuno: bien, traje todo lo necesario para que vallas a entrenar

Ryoma: bien, dámelo - la chica le dio el bolso y Ryoma fue hacia su habitación a cambiarse. Sakuno "la" esperaba en la sala, después de un rato escucho que Ryoma la llamaba. - ¡Ey! ¡Ryuzaki! ¡Puedes venir a ayudarme!

Sakuno: ¡ya voy! - la chica se dirigió hacia donde Ryoma anteriormente se había ido, golpeo la puerta y Ryoma le indico que entrara, al entrar se dio cuenta de que Ryoma aun estaba en pijama y que sostenía un brazier entre sus manos.

Ryoma: yo... esto... ¿me ayudas a ponérmelo? - dijo bastante sonrojado.

Sakuno: si... - dijo con un pequeño tono carmín en sus mejillas; Sakuno ayudo a Ryoma a vestirse, cuando termino, se veía a una linda jovencita vestida con un traje de tenis femenino de color blanco y Rojo. - te queda bien

Ryoma: gracias - dijo un poco "avergonzada".

Sakuno: vamos, te acompañare a la practica y hablare con mi abuela

Ryoma: bien, vamos

Y así "ambas chicas" se marcharon hacia Seigaku, donde les esperaría un día fuera de lo normal, claro si es que se podía mas.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, como les dije esta es la primera historia que hago del Príncipe del Tenis, por favor dejen Review diciéndome que les pareció la historia, y si quieren que la continué o me retiro, bueno eso bay saludos y ¡gracias por leer! :D**


	2. y empieza el sufrimiento

**Hola Hola aquí traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic c: espero que les guste, y muchas gracias a las que dejaron sus review, de verdad se los agradesco :D**

******Los personajes de Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: y empieza el sufrimiento

"Ambas Chicas" caminaban en dirección a Seigaku, pero obviamente por el camino pasaron uno que otro acontecimiento.

Hombre 1: ¡preciosas! - Ryoma comenzó a impacientarse.

Hombre 2: ¡ bombones ¿las llevo?! - Sakuno solamente caminaba ignorando a los tipos, pero Ryoma se enfadaba cada vez mas, de repente, un tercer hombre se acerco a Ryoma y le toco el hombro.

Ryoma: ¡ya me harte! - Ryoma se gira violentamente hacia el hombre y al verlo se detiene sorprendido. - ¿Papá? - Sakuno al escuchar eso también se da vuelta hacia donde estaba el hombre.

Nanjiro: mmm... que yo recuerde mi hijo era un hombre... un momento ¡¿Ryoma?! - grito bastante sorprendido.

Ryoma: el mismo

Nanjiro: querras decir la misma Jajajaja - Nanjiro comenzó a reír, haciendo que toda la gente volteara a verlo.

Ryoma: Papá, me avergüenzas - dijo bajándose su gorra de forma que le cubriera la cara. **(se me olvido mencionar que Ryoma sigue llevando su gorra, aunque este vestido de mujer)**

Nanjiro: lo lamento jajaja es que nunca pensé que fuera cierto

Ryoma: ¿que fuera cierto qué? - dijo interesado.

Nanjiro: lo que esa vieja bruja me dijo

Ryoma: ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Nanjiro: ¡oh! pero si es la nieta de la vieja Sumire ¿como te va?

Sakuno: buenos días señor Echizen

Ryoma: basta de saludos y dime ¿que te dijo la bruja?

Nanjiro: a no se, no le entendí muy bien, dijo algo de me las pagaras, una maldición, tu hijo, no se, no estoy seguro

Ryoma: padre desnaturalizado

Nanjiro: bien, debo irme, apresúrate a la practica o Sumire te dejara "CAS-TI-GA-DA"

Ryoma: ya veras cuando llegue a casa, deberás decirme TODO

Nanjiro: esta bien, y no te preocupes te llevare unos hermosos vestidos Jajajaja

Ryoma: ya callate - despues de decir eso, "la" ojiambar se marcho del lugar dejando a su padre y a Sakuno atrás.

Sakuno: hasta luego señor Echizen

Nanjiro: adiós, ah si, te pediré de favor que ayudes a Ryoma en lo que puedas, ya veré después que se puede hacer

Sakuno: ¡bien! - dicho eso la chica se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Ryoma.

Nanjiro: y ahora que haré, Rinko me lo advirtió mmm... lo mejor sera que le vaya a comprar ropa, no se cuanto tiempo dure esto - y así Nanjiro se fue de ese lugar. Por otro lado, Sakuno ya había alcanzado a Ryoma.

Ryoma: ya decía yo que él tenia algo que ver en esto

Sakuno: y ¿que crees que haya sucedido?

Ryoma: no lo se, pero quiero que el entrenamiento acabe luego para averiguarlo, así que apresurémonos - dicho eso "ambas chicas" se fueron rápidamente, después de unos minutos llegaron a Seigaku, "ambas" se dirigieron a donde la profesora Sumire, llegaron a la sala de profesores y notaron que estaba sola, a Ryoma le pareció prefecto, entraron y se dispusieron a hablar con ella.

Sakuno: abuela...

Sumire: hola Sakuno, ¿ella es tu amiga?

Ryoma: ¬¬'

Sakuno: la verdad es que ella es...

Sumire: dame un segundo - Sumire miro por la ventana y suspiro resignada - ya no creo que llegue, este muchacho hace lo que quiere

Sakuno: ¿quién?

Sumire: Ryoma, ¿no sabes de él Sakuno?

Sakuno: la verdad, es que de eso era lo que veníamos a hablar contigo abuela

Sumire: ¿sabes de él, donde esta?

Ryoma: aquí - dijo apuntadose a "ella misma".

Sumire: ._.

Ryoma: desperté así esta mañana

Sakuno: es cierto abuela, ella es Ryoma

Sumire: ¿que fue lo que paso? - dijo bastante sorprendida y curiosa.

Ryoma: no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, pero se que mi padre esta involucrado en esto

Sumire: Dios... ¿Nanjiro que hiciste ya?, aaahhh ¿que haremos? te necesitamos para las practicas

Ryoma: pues entonces me voy a la practica

Sakuno: espera, ahora eres chica y ese club es masculino

Sumire: Sakuno, tiene razón

Ryoma: pero son vacaciones, no creo que haya problemas

Sumire: si pero, que les diremos a todos, "hola chicos Ryoma ahora es chica pero no se preocupen continuen con su practica"

Ryoma: y si decimos que soy mi prima

Sakuno: buena idea, les decimos que Ryoma se fue de viaje pero esta su prima para practicar, y que ella tiene las mismas habilidades de Ryoma

Sumire: eso puede funcionar, vamos - y a si "las tres mujeres" se fueron.

En la cancha:

Tezuka: ¿aun no llega Ryoma? - dijo dirigiéndose hacia Oishi.

Oishi: no, tal vez no venga

Fuji: ahí viene la profesora Sumire, a ella podrían preguntarle - Sumire se acerca a ellos junto con las dos chicas.

Sumire: Hola chicos - Todos los titulares se acercaron.

Tezuka: ¿sabe algo de Ryoma?

Sumire: si, de eso venia a hablarles, bueno esta mañana me avisaron de que Ryoma se había ido de viaje, pero Nanjiro me mando a esta chica, la prima de Ryoma - dijo apuntado a Ryoma - la cual tiene las mismas habilidades que él

Oishi: pero... este es un club de tenis masculino

Sumire: son vacaciones, no hay problemas mientras yo lo autorice

Momo: pero que desconsiderado es Ryoma, irse de vacaciones mientras tenemos las practicas mas importantes, pero no esta todo mal, al menos dejo a una preciosura en su lugar - dijo sonriendole a Ryoma. - cuando quieras tenemos una cita jeje

Ryoma: -*_y empieza el sufrimiento_* - Mada mada dane

Fuji: es igual a Ryoma

Sumire: jeje - ríe nerviosa - tengan cuidado chicos que ella tiene el mismo carácter que Ryoma

Momo: mmm... ¿entonces debemos practicar con ella?

Sumire: así es, debo irme, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos por favor tratenla bien adiós... - y así la profesora Sumire se marcho rápidamente.

Tezuka: ¿cual es tu nombre? - dijo dirigiéndose a Ryoma.

Ryoma: me llamo Ryoma

Todos: ¡¿Ryoma?!

Sakuno: o no... - dijo preocupada.

Eiji: ¿te llamas igual que tu primo?

Ryoma: eeehhh... si, así es... digamos que nuestros padres no tienen mucha imaginación

Inui: esto es demasiada coincidencia

Ryoma: cosas que pasan - dijo de lo mas tranquila.

Tezuka: bien, vamos a entrenar

Todos: ¡si!

Momo: me gustaría jugar contigo preciosa

Ryoma: esta bien, pero no me vuelvas a llamar así

Momo: esta bien, esta bien, ahora vamos - Ambos se dirigieron a una cancha y comenzaron a practicar. - Veamos lo que tienes

Ryoma: comenzare - el servicio lo tenia ella, trato de hacer el saque twist pero no lo logro.

Momo: ¿que eso fue un intento de saque twist? - dijo devolviendo el por así llamarlo servicio.

Ryoma: maldición, estúpida ropa de mujer, es muy incomoda - dijo por lo bajo, devolvió la pelota a Momo, después de un rato ambos seguían jugando, Momo llevaba la ventaja, pero después de dos juegos, Ryoma pudo controlar sus movimientos aun con la ropa incomoda. Después de un rato logro hacer todos sus tiros bien y gano el juego. - Mada mada dane

Momo: definitivamente eres igual a Echizen - después de eso continuaron con las practicas normalmente, aunque todos se sorprendían por la capacidad de aquella chica.

Tezuka: bien, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana - Y así todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Sakuno y Ryoma se iban "juntas".

Sakuno: no estuvo tan mal el día

Ryoma: si, podría a ver sido peor - después de un rato de camino "ambas" se separaron y se fueron cada una por su lado. Ryoma llego a su casa, y se encontró con su padre en el sillón

Nanjiro: hola como te fue HI-JI-TA

Ryoma: cállate, después hablaremos, ahora me cambiare de ropa

Nanjiro: bien, apropósito te compre un poco de ropa, no mucha - Ryoma lo ignoro y fue a su habitación, al llegar tiro sus cosas a la cama casi aplastando a Karupin, abrió su ropero, y valla sorpresa que se llevo...

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado :D por favor dejen review mencionando si les gusto *-* eso bay saludos gracias por leer y ¡Feliz Navidad! ^^**


	3. la verdad y una mala noticia

**Hola, bueno aquí traigo la continuación de este fic ^^ espero que les guste :D lamento la demora, en este capitulo se darán a conocer las razones de lo sucedido con Ryoma.**

******Los personajes de Prince of tennis no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi.**

* * *

Ryoma abrió su ropero y...

Ryoma: ¡pero que paso! - Nanjiro se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ryoma.

Nanjiro: ya te lo había dicho, te compre algo de ropa

Ryoma: ¡¿como que algo? llenaste el ropero!

Nanjiro: pero... bueno, no sabemos cuanto tiempo te quedes así

Ryoma: ¿y mi ropa?

Nanjiro: no te preocupes, la tengo bien escondida, no puedes usar ropa de hombre con ese cuerpo

Ryoma: TKS... vete

Nanjiro: ¿eh?

Ryoma: ¡que te vayas!

Nanjiro: bien, bien... amargado, abajo nos vemos para cenar - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ryoma: Ja! esto me supera - tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. al llegar comenzó a desvestirse cuando quedo en ropa interior, inconscientemente se miro al espejo, y al verse no pudo evitar sonrojarse. - bueno, si hago esto rápido no abra problemas - cerro los ojos y rápidamente se termino de desvestir, luego se metió a la ducha, se lavo rápidamente evitando cualquier contacto visual o del normal; al terminar se puso la toalla y se fue a su habitación. - bien ahora veré que demonios puedo ponerme - busco y busco, y busco y siguió buscando pero lo único que encontraba eran vestidos, tops, poleras bastantes delicadas, faldas y sandalias finas y con algo de plataforma. - creo que no tengo mas opción me pondré este vestido - bufó bastante molesto. - espero que me haya comprado algo... de... ropa... interior - abrió el cajón donde normalmente guardaba la de él, y para su sorpresa estaba lleno de ropa interior femenina, tomo cualquiera y se vistió rápidamente - bien, ahora vamos con este cabello - tomo el cepillo y comenzó a pasárselo por su ahora larga cabellera, pero como no sabia termino haciendo un nudo. - y ahora que - dijo jalando el cepillo atascado. - y ahora ¿que haré?

Nanjiro: ¡oye Ryoma! ¡te busca tu amiga y su insoportable abuela! - le grito desde la sala.

Ryoma: perfecto ¡dile a Sakuno que suba! - le grito desde su habitación; unos minutos después la muchacha se encontraba fuera de la habitación.

Sakuno: ¿puedo pasar? - dijo desde fuera.

Ryoma: si, entra - la chica entro. - creo... que tengo problemas, ¿me ayudas?

Sakuno: claro - la chica se acerco, tomo lo que era el gran nudo de cabello y el cepillo, y con mucho cuidado lo quito, luego comenzó a cepillar el cabello de Ryoma, después de un rato ya estaba todo listo.

Ryoma: wow gracias

Sakuno: no hay de que... me gusta tu vestido

Ryoma: pues a mi no - dijo sonrojado.

Nanjiro: ¡ya baja hija mía! Jajajajaja - grito nuevamente desde la sala.

Ryoma: ¡no me digas así! ¡puede que por fuera me vea como chica, pero soy un chico!

Nanjiro: ¡solo baja!

Ryoma: creo que... sera mejor que bajemos

Sakuno: si - y así "ambas" chicas se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde estaban los dos adultos sentados en silencio, ellos también tomaron asiento.

Sumire: se te ve bien el vestido Ryoma

Ryoma: Ja! bueno, ahora me explicaras que demonios fue lo que sucedió

Nanjiro: biiiiiiiiien, lo que sucedió fue que yo paseaba tranquilamente haya en California, hasta que una bruja salvaje apareció, me dijo que si me leía la suerte, pues a mi me entro la curiosidad y acepte, me leyó la mano, nada nuevo, luego me dijo que eran 70 dolares, yo le dije que no le pagaría, ya que ningún momento hablo de cobrar, entonces comenzamos a discutir y luego ella perdió la paciencia y dijo algo de una maldición, tu hijo y Jajajajaja no le entendí muy bien...

Ryoma: ¡¿pero que demonios? padre desnaturalizado, le hacen una maldición a tu hijo y tú no haces nada! - dijo muy enojado.

Nanjiro: nunca pensé que algo así sucedería

Ryoma: eres un inconsciente, ahora jamas sabre como regresar a la normalidad

Sumire: que mal Ryoma, entonces seguiré yo con las malas noticias, bueno solo para ti, mañana iremos a un entrenamiento especial a la playa

Ryoma: ¡a la playa! ¡no iré!

Sumire: lo siento, pero es obligatorio

Nanjiro: jajajaja menos mal que te compre un BI-KI-NI

Ryoma: ¡mal padre! ¡todo esto es tu culpa!

Sumire: bueno, eso era todo, mañana debes estar a las 9:00 de la mañana fuera de Seigaku con todo lo necesario, iremos por dos días, si no vas atente a las consecuencias

Ryoma: que mas da

Sumire: vamonos Sakuno

Sakuno: si, Adiós

Ryoma y Nanjiro: Adiós - y así la chica y la mujer se marcharon.

Nanjiro: al fin, pensé que no se irían nunca ahora vamos a comer

Ryoma: esta bien - ambos se fueron a sentar a la mesa, para comenzar a servirse. - y dime... ¿que harás?

Nanjiro: ¿qué haré de qué?

Ryoma: ¡de mi situación, ¿que acaso no te importa?!

Nanjiro: claro, que me importa, ahora tranquilízate, no te exaltes

Ryoma: ¡¿como quieres que me tranquilice? estoy aquí, con cuerpo de mujer, con un vestido y mas encima mañana deberé ir a la playa, no tengo ninguna razón para exaltarme!

Nanjiro: olvidaste que usaras un bikini

Ryoma: creo que mejor me iré a dormir

Nanjiro: asegúrate de guardar tus cosas, hecha todo lo necesario princesa! JAjajajjajajajaja

Ryoma: ya me las pagaras - se fue a su habitación, de mala gana saco un bolso, lo lanzo a la cama, abrió su ropero y comenzó a buscar lo que le serviría para aquellos dos días. - a ver... mmm... esto, esto y esto... mmm... creo que lamentablemente esto también - metió en su bolso unos vestidos, un traje de deporte, zapatillas, sandalias, ropa interior y a su pesar dos bikinis. - creo que mañana sera un laaaaaaaaaaargo día, y no podre escapar de él - dicho eso, se puso su pijama cabe destacar que ahora era rosado, se metió a la cama y se dispuso a dormir, ya que mañana tal y como él dijo le espera un largo... día.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado :D espero sus REVIEW con sus opiniones *-* bueno eso bay saludos y ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
